Fallen Angel
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: Serenity has stayed at Kami's look out for her whole life... now she wants to see what the world is like...
1. Fallen Angel part 1

This is my story line but the characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and I have no clue as to owns DBZ and the characters. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

# Fallen Angel

Serenity watched the thriving world below her. The Earth was beautiful. Even from Kami's look out, she could see the beautiful fields and the graceful animals. But most of all, she saw the people she wanted to meet. Sure, Kami had many visitors but she had never met any of them. She knew only two people: Kami and Mr. PoPo. Serenity sighed and turned to the two people that had nurtured her since she was a year old. Kami said that she would be able to see the people of Earth soon but she wasn't too patient these days. He had said that since she could remember. Now she was supposed to hid herself. The warriors of Earth were facing a problem and if they knew about her too soon, they would worry about her instead of the enemy. She was only eight years old but she knew that she wasn't to interfere with what the warriors did.

Kami looked over her shoulder. She was staring at the happenings on Earth. Kami smiled. The old Namik was happy that the little girl was interested in the world below her. But he knew she would never fit in. not when she had a tail and wings. No, he would wait to let her go down...

****

(Ten years later...)

Serenity stared at the Earth. She always did. She sighed and looked at the Guardian of Earth. The old Guardian had merged with a man named Piccolo. She remembered that Kami had said that they were once one being. Now, Dende and Piccolo was keeping her secret. She was restless now days. Suddenly, a plan formed in her head. Smiling, she looked over to Dende and called out, "Bye Dende! I'm going down to Earth! And don't try to stop me!"

"Serenity! Wait! I--" he yelled but he was too late. Serenity had jumped and now she was falling from Kami's look out. She smiled as the wind made her white hair bellow behind her. She didn't open her wings for a few minutes and just as she felt a draft, she spread her wings and caught it! Serenity giggled. It had been a month since she had last flew. She began flapping her wings and then she dove at the ground which was now becoming ever closer. At the last second, she came out of the nose-dive. She looked below herself and saw a boy about two years older than her staring at her like she were a godess...

Gohan looked up as he trained. There was a huge shadow in front of the sun. He was shocked to see a girl with pearl-white wings flying overhead. As she looked at him he thought, she is an Angel...she must be...

Then, all of a sudden, she looked like she was in pain. He saw immeadeatly that she had been shot. He looked around and saw a man with a shotgun smirking. Angry, Gohan flew into the air and caught the girl and lowered to the ground in front of the man.

"Thank you for catching _my_ new pot of gold--" the man began.

"Listen, this _girl_ is nobody's anything! Got it?" Gohan said with rage. The man glared.

"Now, you listen to me-" the man said as he pulled his shotgun to Gohan's face. Gohan put the girl down carefully and then grabbed the barrel of the man's gun and broke it in half.

"You were saying?" Gohan said with a smirk. The man looked at his broken gun and then at Gohan and then at his gun again and ran off screaming. Gohan smiled and then picked the girl up again. This time he got a really good look at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had white hair and he was sure her eyes would have been blue if they had been open. Her wings were both white except for her right one which was covered in blood due to the wound still bleeding and she had a white tail. Thinking quickly, he flew to Bulma's and hoped he would get there in time...

will Gohan arrive at Bulma's in time? What will the Zwarriors think of her? And how will they react when she tells them about where she lives? Find out next time on...

Fallen Angel

Please read and review! Peace!

Lacrea


	2. Fallen Angel part 2

This is my story line but the characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Akira Toriyama-sama owns DBZand the characters. Serenity/Serena is 18 and Gohan is 21 and he never met Videl. Goten is 14 and Trunks is 15. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

# Fallen Angel

Serenity awoke with a dull pain in her right wing. _What...? What happened?_ She thought. Then it all came back to her. Being shot...falling...being caught... Wait a minute...caught? she sat up straight and regretted it a moment later. She was in incredible pain. Just then, a boy with spiked black hair that flew in all directions entered the room. Serenity shrank back, trying to make herself smaller. _Was he the one that shot me?_ She thought to herself. He looked to be about fifteen years old. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. My name is Goten. My brother, Gohan, brought you here. You're going to be fine," he said as reassuringly as he could. She looked at him uncertainly. Then, another man came in. he was the same man she had seen before. And now that she looked closely, she realized that she had seen him at Kami's lookout! He smiled and for some reason, she smiled back. Then she looked over her shoulder at her wounded wing. There was a large bandage over it and she felt the pain fading. 

"Hi. I'm Gohan. I'm the one that saved you. You were shot by a greedy hunter so I scared him off. How are you feeling?" he asked. Serenity looked at him and smiled again.

"I'm Serenity. I am feeling a little better, thank you," Serenity replied. Serenity decided she could trust Goten and Gohan. She got up and felt a little dizzy and would have fallen to the ground. If Gohan hadn't appeared at her side.

"You need to rest. You lost a lot of blood when you were shot," he whispered. Serenity nodded weakly. She got back into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

****

Gohan watched her sleep for a moment and then ushered Goten out of the room. The others looked up expectantly as they left their 'guest' to rest.

"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Her name is Serenity. That is all we know for right now. But let's be careful. She could be an enemy," Gohan said. _But how could she be an enemy? She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! She must truly be an angel..._ he thought. Piccolo stared at the room door.

"Tell me when she wakes up," he said and then left the room. He really needed to talk to her. _How could she have been such a baka? She wasn't supposed to be here for couple more months! I should have stayed at Kami's. Now that lady that calls herself Sailor Pluto is going to be REALLY pissed..._ he thought as he began to train. He was about to do his makansappo (is that what you call it?) technique when Gohan stuck his head out the door and said, "She's awake!" and went back in. Piccolo grumbled and went inside. He went directly into her room and then closed the door.

Serenity looked up at the sound of the door closing and was horrified to see Piccolo standing in the room with her. She shrank back and whimpered. He looked pissed. Piccolo glared at her and suddenly, Serenity wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and never come out.

"Do you realize exactly what Sailor Pluto will do to me when she finds out that you left the lookout? She will have my head. I promised her that I would let you come down here when the time was right. The time would have been right in three months. Now every thing has to start ahead of schedule..." Piccolo stated angrily. Serenity could only whimper and climb under the covers. She stayed there, her wings hanging off the side of the bed, her tail wrapped around her waist on instinct. Piccolo sighed and then left the room. Serenity began to cry. Gohan came in and his eyes widened at her crying. _She was crying silver and gold tears._ Shaking this off, he went to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. she looked up and cowered away. Gohan frowned.

"What did Piccolo do? Did he hurt you?" Gohan asked. Serenity shook her head no.

"No. it's just that I know him...from Kami's Lookout. He was upset with me...but I wouldn't blame him...I ruined everything..." Serenity said and then realized she had said too much. Gohan looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you known about Kami's Lookout?" he asked in a whisper. 

"I'm not allowed to say..." Serenity whispered back. Gohan nodded. Serenity then lay down on her stomach and rested her head in her hands. She winced after a moment and tried to reach her right wing.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, forgetting about her knowing about Kami's. She looked at him uncertainly.

"I have a stress knot in a muscle in my right wing," she said with a little pain in her voice, "and it is right near the wound."

Gohan nodded in understanding. He got up and hesitantly put a hand on her right wing right next to the wound. She winced and hissed in pain. 

"A little further back," she directed, ignoring the pain. He did as he was told and when he reached the muscle she was talking about, she told him to stop. He began to massage the knot out of existence. She sighed and fell asleep under his touch. Gohan blushed and then pulled the covers even higher on her and tip-toed out of the room so that he wouldn't disturb her. The others had left the other room and had decided to either train or do something they thought was useful. Gohan was a little puzzled. How had she known about Kami's Lookout. Had she been there recently? If so, then how is it that he didn't know about it? he had gone to Kami's everyday that month to train. He was confused, too. He could barely feel her KI. He began to wonder if it had anything to do with her wings and tail. He had never seen a person with wings before. That was the thing that puzzled him the most. She had wings...

what is Gohan going to do? And what is with Piccolo? What schedule is he talking about? Find out next time on...

Fallen Angel

Please read and review! Peace!

Lacrea


	3. Fallen Angel part 3

This is my story line but the characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Akira Toriyama-sama owns DBZand the characters. Serenity/Serena is 18 and Gohan is 21 and he never met Videl. Goten is 14 and Trunks is 15. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

# Fallen Angel

Serenity awoke feeling a little better than she had been the day before. Her wing was almost done healing and she knew her new friends would be a little curious about that. She stood from the bed and looked into the mirror that hung on the back of the door. There was a fresh bandage over the wound. Sighing she looked to see if there was any food in the room. There was none. She opened the door and saw that there was only Gohan in the next room. She walked out to meet him when a woman with black hair in a tight bun and a little hair hanging on the sides appeared in front of her.

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing out of bed?" she asked. Serenity cringed and took a couple steps back. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't mean any harm! I was just a little hungry and I thought....I thought....I'm sorry!" she stammered and began crying. The woman immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry! I don't cry! I didn't want you to cry!" the woman said frantically as Serenity cried. Gohan raced over to Serenity and embraced her (as best as he could. You know. Because of the wings) and began to rock her back and forth in a soothing manor and threw a glare at his mother. 

"It's all right Serenity. Shhh... it's all right. That was only my mother. She just wanted you to get a lot of rest. She was worried. It's all right. Shhh," he said and she began to calm down.

"I thought I did something wrong...I'm sorry," Serenity said through her tears.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one that's sorry. I was only worried but I ended up scaring you, didn't I? Come on. I'll make it up to you. I'll make you what ever you want. By the way, my name is ChiChi. I'm really sorry for scaring you," ChiChi said, remorse apparent in her voice.

"I accept your apology. Thank you," Serenity replied. ChiChi then ran to the kitchen and began to cook up a storm. Gohan lead Serenity to the kitchen table and then frowned.

"Ummm... How are you supposed to sit down in a chair with a back without squishing your wings?" he asked. Serenity blushed.

"Well, I sort of suck them back into my body. I can't say I can do the same with my tale, though," Serenity replied and then she began to concentrate. The wings began to shimmer into a sort of mist and then the bandages fell off. The mist then rushed into Serenity and she winced in pain. Her right shoulder was beginning to bleed right through her white shirt a little but quickly stopped. She sighed. 

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked in concern. He didn't notice that the two of them were being watched. Or that the person watching them was smirking. He was only interested in his little Tenshi. Wait. _His_ little tenshi? Where had that come from? He shook himself mentally and then returned his attention to Serenity. 

"I'll be fine," she said in a pained voice. Gohan shook his head.

"Let me take a look at it. It could be more serious now that the wound is closer to your heart," Gohan replied. Serenity turned bright red and turned her back to him and lifted up the back of her shirt. The wound was deeper than when it had been on her wing. He touched it lightly and Serenity shivered, whether it be from pain or something else, he didn't know. He stood up and went to the bathroom for a moment and then returned with a first aid kit. He took out some gauze and blushed as he realized that she would have to take off her shirt in order for him to wrap and clean the wound correctly. Serenity realized this as well and turned as red as Gohan. Just then, ChiChi had come back into the room and she noticed the duo's embarrassment. She quickly set down one of the plates she was holding and made Gohan leave the room. ChiChi gave Serenity a knowing smile and made sure that no one would enter the room without knocking.

"So, what do you think of my son?" ChiChi asked in a mischievous voice. Serenity blushed and looked down.

"Well, he is very kind and handsome and he seems to like helping people..." she trailed off. ChiChi smiled.

"What would you think about marrying him?" the feisty woman asked with a hidden smile. Serenity turned an even darker red. ChiChi was almost sure that if she blushed any more, her shoulder would begin to bleed again from the blood rushing to her face. Serenity was about to answer as she put her shirt back on to cover the fresh bandage when they all heard a familiar voice ring through the house.

"CHICHI! I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT A TON OF FISH FOR YOU TO COOK TONIGHT!" Goku called. ChiChi smiled at Serenity before entering the kitchen and greeting the goofy warrior that was her husband. Gohan entered the room a moment later.

"Feel any better?" he asked, completely unawares of the earlier conversation between her and his mother. Serenity turned even redder (AN: and just when you thought that she had gotten red enough!) and again looked at the ground. Gohan was confused by this but didn't think any more of it. he picked up a plate of food that ChiChi had set out and set it in front of her. She hesitantly picked up a fork and began to slowly eat the meal. It was very good and she savored every bite that she took. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku and ChiChi looked at the two at the table and smiled. ChiChi leaned against her husband and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. As he rested his chin on her head, he used the telepathic link that they shared to ask, Should we tell anyone yet?

No. Lets wait another week. Then we'll see if they notice a change, ChiChi replied and looked up at the man she adored. No one knew of a little secret that he had always kept hidden from everyone but her. A secret that not even Gohan would ever believe...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was silence as the figure watched the tenshi on the screen. It was quite envious of the man sitting next to the Tuski no Tenshi also known as the Angel of the Moon. she was his link to pure power and yet, not even she knew how valuable she was to him or anyone. He smiled wryly. She was important indeed...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serenity had just finished her meal and looked very tired. She almost collapsed when she had stood up but he quickly caught her before she fell all the way down. Electricity ran through their skin as their skin touched. Serenity looked up at Gohan and he looked at her in surprise. For a moment, all he could think was 'An angel is in my arms, an angel is in my arms, an angel is in my arms, an angel is in my arms,' and then time almost stood still as the two gazed into each other's eyes. Their faces unconsciously drew closer... and then there was a crash just outside the window. The two broke from their trance and Gohan held her as he levitated off the ground and made a signal for her to be quite. He floated over to the window and they both looked out to reveal the most shocking scene: Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17, Marron, Bra, and even future Trunks were in a heap out side the window! Vegeta grumbled something about killing who ever had hit him in the groin with their foot in a high pitched voice and Bulma was mumbling something about 'missing the really good part.'

"Did you all have a really good show?" Gohan asked sarcastically. The group looked up and they all sweatdropped. 

"Well...ummm... well, ya see... oh man! We are so busted!" Krillin said in exasperation. 

"You ALL have some explaining to do!" Gohan said with a little anger. Serenity just blushed to the color of a dark cherry.

What is this figure up to? And is there ROMANCE in the air? And why is the Z Gang spying on Gohan and Serenity? Including VEGETA!?!?!! Find out next time on:

Fallen Angel

Well, like it? hate it? tell me! R/R! ja ne! JJJJJJJJJJJ

Lacrea


	4. Fallen Angel part 4

This is my story line but the characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Akira Toriyama-sama owns DBZ and the characters. Serenity/Serena is 18 and Gohan is 21and he never met Videl. Goten is 14 and Trunks is 15. I hope you like it! (I guess this is a romantic comedy) Enjoy!

Fallen Angel

Gohan glared at the group in front of him. How could they? They were SPYING ON HIM! 

"Alright," he said with a growl, "why, IN THE NAME OF KAMI, were you spying on me and Serenity?"

"Well…you see…its like this…. Ummmm….IT'S ALL VEGETA'S FAULT!!!" Krillin stammered. Vegeta let out a howl of rage and leapt at the short, bald man. Krillin let out an , "EEP!" and began to run for his life. Vegeta appeared in front of him and began to strangle him. It took Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Future Trunks, and Goten just to pry him away from Krillin. Serenity was trying her hardest not to laugh. The whole scene was hilarious. 18 sighed at her husband's pitiful attempt to get out of trouble. Marron seemed to be trying to sink into the ground. The rest of the group was just looking at the gorund with the exception of Goku and ChiChi. Serenity began to laugh. She was soon coughing and fell to her knees from the pain. Gohan raced to her side and began to get her to calm down. She was soon breathing normally and was able to stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Serenity nodded. Gohan lead her into the house and threw one last glare at the group.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sailor Pluto smiled at the events on the planet Earth. Even though Piccolo thought otherwise, things were going perfectly. She just had to decide when to intervene. Whivh would be soon. Very soon indeed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A pair of dull gray eyes looked at the scene in disgust. This person, this _Gohan,_ was making him quite angry. He couldn't wait to kill him slowly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serenity sighed as she finally sat down in a kitchen chair. Her heart beat faster as Gohan knelt behind her and slightly lifted her shirt to see the wound. He covered the wound again and then stood in front of her.

"Do you think you'll be alright for a moment?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and she shook her head.

"Could you stay with me a little longer?" she said as she looked at the tile floor. Gohan knelt in front of her and tilted her face up. Her breaths were becoming shorter and she looked at him with half-closed eyes. He seemed to be having the same reaction.

"I don't know why, but I get this feeling when I'm around you that if I leave you alone for even a moment that I'll never see you again. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" he whispered to her huskily. Serenity shivered and shook her head, unable to speak because of how close he was to her. Her heart was going a mile a minute. "I can only describe it as a shattering pain in my heart and soul. Do you know how it can be remedied?" he whispered into her ear. Serenity's body was going into over drive. Again she shook her head 'no.' Gohan smirked. "This is how," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Serenity closed her eyes and responded to his caressing lips with a moan. Gohan took advantage of her slightly open mouth and dived his tongue into her mouth. He explored the inside of her mouth, touching his tongue to hers every once in a while. 

About four minutes later, they broke away, breathing heavily. Gohan leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled slightly. They were about to kiss again when they heard a crash from outside. Gohan frowned and picked Serenity up. He flew outside and the two gasped at what they saw. Goku was barely standing and Vegeta was in a hole in the ground. Goten was limping over to ChiChi, who was lying in a bush, unconscious. Bulma was trying to run from some kind of giant bug and all the rest of the guys were in some kind of thick vine.

"Tuski no Tenshi! You finally decided to come out! Why don't you join us and save yourself the trouble of running?" a man with green hair and blue eyes boasted, "My Master is just _dying_ to meet you!" and he began to laugh hysterically, like he had just made the funniest joke in the world. Then he yelled, "EGT HET UKSIT ON NEISTH! OUY LWIL EB ORMPOTDE OT ENGEARL OFR RHE ACUTER! EHT AMTRSE LOSA IASD A PSCIELA ERRAWD LIWL EB VEIGN OT HWO VEER LIKSL EHT NEO CLALDE GOHAN!"

The youma all began to advance on the two. Serenity clung to Gohan's arm in fear.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I am so EVIL!!!! Anyway, if you want to know what Mr. Green Hair is saying, the words are scrambled!! HAHA! I'll see ya peeps later!!! Also, I'm changing my PenName to Lacrea Moonlight but I'll still sign my stories as Lacrea!!!

Lacrea


	5. Fallen Angel part 5

This is my story line but the characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Akira Toriyama-sama owns DBZ and the characters. Serenity/Serena is 18 and Gohan is 21and he never met Videl. Goten is 14 and Trunks is 15. I hope you like it! (I guess this is a romantic comedy) Enjoy!

Fallen Angel

Gohan growled at the advancing youma in rage. He looked to his father and saw him being taken to the vines. Knowing he wouldn't win this fight, he hovered even higher into the air.

"I'LL BE BACK! AND IF YOU HURT ANYONE, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!" Gohan shouted as he flew away with Serenity in his arms. The green haired man became angry.

"THWA REA OYU IWATNIG OFR? OG FAETR EMTH!!!" he yelled. The youma nodded and jumped into the air after him. Gohan heard them and looked at Serenity.

"Can you fly?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically.

"With my wing hurt as bad as it is, not really. But I can hover if need be," she said with sudden understanding. He let her go and she concentrated. She almost fell to her death but was soon hovering in place. He nodded and then flew at the youma. They were overwhelming him fast and he knew he couldn't hold them off for long.

"MOONLIGHT SILVER ROSES PIERCE!"

"PUREHEART BREAKING SPEAR!"

"DEEPDEPRESSION SOUL SLASHER!"

"PURENESS HEAVENLY LIGHT!"

"HYPERNESS CHAINS DRAIN!"

Suddenly the youma were no more as a thousand silver roses, a very colorful spear, a sword-like slash of energy, a bright flash, and purplish chains destroyed them. Gohan and Serenity turned to the ones that had shouted the attacks. There were five girls in mock sailor fukus with really short skirts and each had their own color theme. The most noticeable one of the group was the one that seemed to be the leader: the one in all silver. She had silver boots, a silver tiara, silver skirt, silver bows, and silver sleeves instead of gloves. The one in silver stepped forward.

"Greetings, Princess, and Sister," she said. Serenity looked a little confused. 

"I don't think I know what you mean," Serenity said with a little fear. The girl sighed and an object appeared in her hand. She tossed it to Serenity and she caught it. It was a device with a small screen and a bunch of buttons with a symbol on each one. There was a button labeled 'all call'.

"My name is Sailor Moonlight. My symbol is the one with the crescent moon with the star in the center and the dot in the center of the star. Just press it if you need help and we'll be here," the girl in silver said. Then they were gone in a flash of silver. 

"I don't trust them," Gohan said with a growl, "I mean, how do we know if they are on our side? They could be working for big, green-haired, and ugly for all we know!"

"I think we can trust them," Serenity said without realizing it. Gohan looked at her. She had a far away look in her eyes. Like she was remembering something.

*FLASHBACK* 

__

Serenity ran through the gardens, giggling. She was very good at 'hide and seek' at the age of five. She was hiding from Mr. Popo. He had suggested this game when he had heard that they were having guests. Specifically: the Z Warriors. She sighed. She wished she could play with girls her age. Suddenly, as if her wish was granted, there were six girls in front of her as well as two older women.

"Hello, Serenity," the woman with the long white hair said, "I'm your mother Queen Serenity. This is Sailor Pluto." The woman with the long, dark green hair bowed. Serenity was surprised. The six girls ran to her and began to tug on her hands, motioning that they wanted to play. She looked at the girls. They, too had wings and tails.

"Lets play without our wings!" a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes said. Serenity looked at her.

"But that is impossible!" she exclaimed. The girl looked at her and giggled.

"No, its not! It's easy to make your wings disappear! All you have to do is concentrate and imagine that your wings are mist and then let the mist get absorbed into your body!" the girl said and then did so. The girl's silver wings were suddenly a silver mist that raced into her body. Serenity was surprised. The rest of the girls were doing the same thing. Their wings changed into mists, according to their individual colors, and raced into their bodies. Serenity then did as she had been instructed. She felt the weight of her wings on her back disappear and sighed. She felt so much lighter now. And she felt giddy.

"Serenity. There is something you must know," Queen Serenity said softly. Serenity turned to the white-haired woman. "These are your sisters. All but her," the Queen said as she pointed to a certain girl with very curly dirty-blond hair. The girl stepped up to the three.

"Hello," she said, "I'm your cousin, Brianna. I'm also known as Princess Black Rose, in formally, and Princess Innocence, formally."

"Serenity! Serenity! Where are you!?" Mr. Popo's voice drifted to the small group. Queen Serenity motioned for all the girls except Serenity to come to her.

"Serenity, you have a purpose here. I will explain to you soon. Until then, farewell and I love you," and then the Queen disappeared.

*FLASHBACK*

Serenity snapped out of her memories to see Gohan carrying her. 

"What happened?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You went into some sort of trance. I tried to shake you from it but then more youma started coming so I picked you up and flew away as fast as I could!" he replied. She nodded.

I hope you liked this!!! I love hearing what you think, so please READ AND REVIEW!!!! PEACE!!!!!!! J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

Lacrea Moonlight


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything on this site in a really long time, so I need your input on something. I've decided that I'm going to take some of my stories down. You all get to decide what stays and what goes. Now, I know that there are lots of stories I've written that I haven't updated in forever; this is the reason why I'm taking some down. If people are still interested in certain stories, I'll keep them up and concentrate on those. For the stories that people have lost interest in, I'll take them down.

My one-shots will stay up since there really is no need to make up new chapters. These include the song fics. But there's a catch. If you want a particular fic to stay up and be updated, you MUST review for that fic. If I receive no reviews for that fic, I'm taking it down and putting it into storage until I finish the ones that are in the most demand. If there is a fic you like but think could be better, tell me what you think needs to be changed and I'll be more than happy to make those changes if I think it jives with the story line I had in mind.

If you want a fic to stay up, the minimum is 15 reviews for that fic. I'd appreciate it if the same people didn't review it 15 times just to keep it. I'm hoping that more than just one person likes my work.

This may not seem fair to some people, but please understand this: I posted a chapter for one of my stories a little while ago and absolutely NO ONE reviewed. It brought my spirits down and made me think that no one wanted to read it. So, after some careful thought, I have made this decision. If no one reviews and says they want the stories to be kept, I'll take down all of my unfinished fics and take my time reworking them. I'll even get a Beta, if one will have me, to tell me what needs to be improved. I'm not above asking for help when I need it.

So, please, if you want a certain story that you previously liked to be kept up and worked on, I ask a minimum of 15 reviews. 20 would be better, but I think 15 is fair. I will give this one week. If I don't get any reviews for any of the stories I post this note on, I'll assume that they all need to come down. I'll find some way to save the reviews that I've already gotten for them and then take the story down.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lacrea Moonlight


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2.0

Okay, so far I've gotten 1 _**New Life**_, 1 _**Fallen Angel**_ and 2 _**Shadows in the Night**_. As I said in the previous note posted just this past Sunday, I will take stock of how many people want me to keep these stories up. As I recall, I posted the previous note on six or seven multi-chapter stories. If there aren't 10-15 reviews on those stories **EACH** with the author's note saying to keep or get rid of the stories, I will take them all down or, as one person I know of has encouraged me to do, I will put them on hiatus until I feel that people are ready for me to update them and I will work on other things.

What this means to you, is that when I not only feel that people will read the chapters, but also review them, I will begin posting again for these stories. Given that before I said I'd take them down, I've reconsidered that; I would love it if people would just review. Even if it's to tell me that they think my story is crap and needs better work done on it, needs to be re-written for a more adult audience's tastes. I really don't care if I get flames! Because flames are just as helpful as a rave review that says my fic is wonderful. Flames help me to do better and raves give me a bit of an ego boost that I sometimes need.

Just, please, understand that it is hurtful to me when people read and don't even bother to review. Perhaps it is because some of them think that some one else will review and that will be enough. I'm not saying that everyone who reads my fics should review, although in a perfect world that's probably what would happen. However, this is not a perfect world and I don't expect people to review every chapter, every time. Just one every once in a while would make me happy.

Now that I've gotten that little rant out of the way, as I said, Sunday is the last day to tell me what you want. At 11:59 EST, I will either take fics down or I will post a note stating that the story is on hiatus for X amount of time. I haven't decided what I'm going to do as of yet, but talking to this one person I've mentioned previously in this note has me thinking that if I leave the fics on hiatus up for long enough and then come back with a revised version of it, that might be better than just deleting it entirely.

If you would like me to continue with a story, **PLEASE** review! It is, as of now, the only way you will get to see what happens with these characters. I do have a roadmap of where I want to go with these stories, especially with _**Shadows in the Night**_.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers for reading this and thank you to any new ones.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
